Simulación
by K-RO
Summary: Superman/Brainiac 5: Computo. Inicia la simulación.


**Pairing**: Superman/Brainiac 5.

**Rating**: K+

**Advertencias**: **AU** [Alternative Universe, ubicado entre la primera y segunda temporada, basado en el primer capítulo de la segunda, cuando Brainy está fanta–… ¡Entrenando! Cuando Brainiac Está entrenando en la sala de simulación] **Slash** [Relaciones ChicoXChico… o KriptonianoXColuano, lo que mejor se te acomode]** OoC** [Out of Caracter] supongo.

**Disclaimer**: Legion of Super Heroes pertenece a DC Comics, la WB, CN y puntos intermediarios. Esta historia está escrita con el único propósito de entretener y no gano nada con ella.

**Summary: **_—Computo. Inicia la simulación._

—

_

* * *

_

—

**Simulación**

**One-Shot**

**By K-RO**

—

—

Brainiac 5; el más _original _de todos los Coluanos, ingeniero encargado de las instalaciones en la base de la Legión de Superhéroes y genio indiscutible cuyas creaciones hacían la lucha contra el mal y la vida en general más sencilla para los Legionarios, se aseguró que todos se encontraran dormidos —algunos de ellos no en sus camas ciertamente; como Lightning Lad , que se hallaba de contrabando en la habitación de Saturn Girl, pero nada que el androide no supiera ya— incluyendo a Bouncing Boy, de guardia en el puente esa noche.

—Tengo una inteligencia nivel 12 —Refunfuñó, mientras caminaba por los oscuros pasillos sin hacer el menor ruido—.Tengo una inteligencia nivel 12 —Repitió, para saber si recordar ese hecho le daba alguna explicación a lo que estaba a punto de hacer en mitad de la noche.

Las puertas que daban entrada a la sala de comando se abrieron automáticamente al reconocer su presencia acercándose, las luces de neón se encendieron y el joven Legionario se acercó al computador central. Del interior de su pecho sacó un pequeño disco oscuro, que introdujo en la computadora para dar las indicaciones específicas del escenario a desarrollar. A través de una enorme ventana se veía la estéril sala donde podía recrear casi cualquier cosa.

Antes de tener otro pensamiento, Brainiac se introdujo en la cabina de simulación. Justo en medio de la habitación, dio un par de respiraciones profundas, abrió y cerró las manos; y ordenó:

—Computo. Inicia la simulación

—_Comenzando la simulación _—El ordenador repitió.

Las metálicas paredes se desdibujaron y todo se revolvió en un ligero remolino; el gris-metal fue sustituido por verde y dorado. Brainiac 5 se encontraba en medio de un campo de maíz.

Aspiró el dulce olor de la cosecha; era una noche de estío en un pueblito olvidado en la mitad de Kansas, hacia el horizonte se recortaba un granero y allá se dirigió

Empujó gentilmente la puerta de madera y se abrió camino entre las pacas de heno hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la parte alta.

Clark Kent; el epítome de un granjero, con sus jeans desgastados y su camisa roja; le observaba desde la planta alta recargado en la barandilla, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en los labios.

—Hey —Saludó

—Hey —Obtuvo por respuesta

El más joven terminó su ascenso y también se recargó en el pasamanos. Ladeó la cabeza y frunció el entrecejo al observar la ropa de Superman, propia del siglo XXI. Con un movimiento de su mano cambió los vaqueros y la camisa por su traje de combate y asintió al cambio, sintiéndose más confortado con la familiar imagen aún cuando esta era bastante chocante en ese lugar.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas en la Legión, Brainy? —Preguntó el Hombre de Acero.

El Coluano se sentó en la baranda, con los pies colgando en el vacío, se sujetó de la madera para conservar el equilibrio y habló.

— ¿Sabes que eres una imagen, verdad? No eres real.

Superman siguió sonriendo, pero no contestó. Por supuesto, cuestionar su propia existencia no entraba en los tópicos de conversación programados en este Kriptoniano de fantasía. Clark se sentó a su lado mientras el androide se rendía y comenzaba un resumen de lo acontecido en los últimos días.

—… también he estado trabajando en mejorar el anillo de vuelo, para tener más potencia y estabilidad. Todavía está en fase experimental y no es probable que igualemos tu velocidad—Comentó, entusiasmándose sin proponérselo—, pero estoy convencido que funcionará correctamente.

— ¡Genial! —Contestó el otro, impresionado. Kent se inclinó un poco hacia el más bajo, con sus ojos brillando de conspiración y añadió maliciosamente—: Y es seguro que a Lightning Lad y Bouncing Boy les encantará ayudarte a probarlo.

El rubio se encogió de hombros con indiferencia: —Mientras no se estrellen contra algo.

Ambos rieron por la ocurrencia, el Kriptoniano mencionó—: Ya encontraras la manera de evitarlo, Brainy —Se le quedo mirando después de eso—. Había extrañado eso —Clark tomó sus mecánicas manos articuladas y besó la palma fría—, te había extrañado.

Si hubiera tenido la capacidad de sonrojarse, lo habría hecho; Brainiac 5, que podía mantener doce pensamientos simultáneos, se encontró de pronto con que no podía hilar ninguno más allá del pelo oscuro rebelde y los ojos azules del holograma, era _casi _como hablar verdaderamente con su amigo, excepto por la parte de tocarlo; no es que Superman no lo tocara antes con alguna palmada o un abrazo amistoso, pero incluso siendo él un androide, estaba seguro que los besos no estaban implicados.

Aún así, disfrutó del toque; culpablemente, se recreó en el tacto; dejó que la mano grande y callosa levantara su rostro y sintió el acercamiento.

Justo cuando casi sentía su boca cubriéndole, justo cuando sentía su calor, murmuró:

—Computo. Termina la simulación.

—_Terminando la simulación _—Se escuchó el eco de la voz impersonal del aparato.

Todo se desvaneció cual neblina, como la bruma de un sueño de verano.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo rubio, todavía sintiendo la calidez que impregnaba su palma. Apretó los puños, recogió el diminuto disco y salió de la habitación a paso raudo.

—Brainy, ¿Dónde has estado? —Ghost Girl preguntó, sacando la cabeza a través de la pared cuando él dio la vuelta por el pasillo hacia su habitación.

—En la sala de simulación —Contestó.

—

**~Fin~**

**

* * *

**

—

**Notas:**

Me pregunto si al escribir esta historia estoy traicionando mi parte Clexiana [El Clex al poder!], pero no pude evitarlo. Ver tanto CN en estos días hace que vea el sutil Slash regado por ahí. Y Superman da para emparejarlo con quien sea.

Para ser honestos; me ha encantado esta historia, me divertí y sufrí con ella a partes iguales, comenzando por el hecho de que la musa llego a horas inapropiadas y no me dejó dormir hasta que casi la termine por completo… para no variar. Me pregunto si alguna vez podré terminar mis historias a una hora decente.

En fin ¿Qué les ha parecido? Jamás me imagine haciendo algún fic de este fandom, pero tampoco me quejo.

En todo caso; muchas gracias por leer, la crítica constructiva es muy apreciada.

K-RO


End file.
